My Obsession
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: Dear Lily, please don't throw this out, seeing my hand writing. PLEASE. Just wait for what I'm going to say. James writes Lily a letter about how he hopes that she will forgive him for his idiocity. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy this little one-shot that I wrote! I don't know, I was just REALLY in the mood to write a one-shot. Thank you to all my friends and friendemies who have helped me in writing this. :)**

**My Obsession**

_Dear Lily,_

_Please don't throw this out, seeing my hand writing. PLEASE. Just wait for what I'm going to say._

_I'm sorry for being so immature in the past. I hope that you will forgive me for all my mess-ups. I was only a kid back then… you've got to understand._

_I've acted like an idiot, I know. But most kids are idiots at the age of 14. You get it, right?_

_But I'm older now, and I've changed. I hope you will understand, and for some reason… I have a feeling that you will. That's because you're a good person, and I know that. :)_

_But you've got to understand that my foolish acts were all caused by my love for you._

_Please, just give me a chance, I know I can right all my wrongs. Hopefully you will realize that I am obsessed with you._

_I would go to hell and back for you. Even further._

_Sorry for the cheesiness, but you know, this is proving how much I love you._

_I know you hate me for bullying Severus… that's right, I didn't say Snivellus, I'm more mature now._

_I… really love you Lily. I think it's because you're so smart, pretty, and… caring. When I first fell in love with you it was because of your looks. I know, I know… but I was just a kid then. But now… when I saw you defend Severus, it hurt to see you do that… because I wanted to be Severus. I was JEALOUS of him._

_You probably don't believe me right now… but… it's the truth… Please believe me._

_And… to tell you the truth, I really couldn't believe it when Sni- Severus called you "mudblood". I'm sorry if that stings, I know you don't like that topic… but… how could Severus do such a thing? I mean, he had YOU, and he just gave it up, in a snap._

_I know this is terrible but… I think that was exactly what I was wishing for, all along. I wanted YOU to call ME by a nickname, and not Severus… It hurt to hear you call him "Sev" and I wanted to be him… and that's probably why I bothered him so much._

_I'm a terrible person… Please… just… Can you give me another chance? I know that you have already given me plenty… but this time… I think I can truly change._

_I hope you're still reading this… if you are, Lily… thank you for at least reading this and giving me a second chance._

_And… one last thing? I hope you realize that I'm not the same 14 year old anymore… and that I really have matured. Please forgive me._

_I love you. 3_

_Sincerely,_

_Prongs_

_James Potter_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and I wrote this one mostly at school… Secretly… in Language class… Well I suppose this kind of is Language… Thanks for all your help, HN and LZ! Please R&R, F&F :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to make this a two-shot. :) Is that what they call it? A two-shot? Anyway, this is going to be Lily's reaction to reading the letter.**

**Giving him a chance**

_Dear Lily,_

"Shoot. It's James' writing. Oh well, might as well read a little to see what he wants. It might be because I like him a bit. A LITTLE. Just a tiny bit." Lily thought to herself.

_Please don't throw this out, seeing my hand writing. PLEASE. Just wait for what I'm going to say._

"Ha… James' knows me too well…" Lily thought, laughing to herself.

_I'm sorry for being so immature in the past. I hope that you will forgive me for all my mess-ups. I was only a kid back then… you've got to understand._

"Forgive him? He was just a kid back then? Well he probably still could have controlled what he did and said back then…" Lily thought, rage building up inside of her.

_I've acted like an idiot, I know. But most kids are idiots at the age of 14. You get it, right?_

"Yeah, you've acted like an idiot. A real big one! Still, even at 14, I bet you could have controlled yourself!" Lily thought, tossing the letter away in disgust.

She just sat there. But soon, curiousity won her over.

_But I'm older now, and I've changed. I hope you will understand, and for some reason… I have a feeling that you will. That's because you're a good person, and I know that. :)_

"Changed? You hope I'll understand, after all you've done? I'm… a good person." Lily thought, softening up at the last sentence.

_But you've got to understand that my foolish acts were all caused by my love for you._

"Wow, that's really cheesy." Lily thought, shaking her head, but letting loose a smile.

_Please, just give me a chance, I know I can right all my wrongs. Hopefully you will realize that I am obsessed with you._

"I know you're obsessed with me. You've been asking me to go out with you since Year… Two was it?" Lily thought to herself.

_I would go to hell and back for you. Even further._

"Getting cheesier by the second." Lily thought.

_Sorry for the cheesiness, but you know, this is proving how much I love you._

"Yeah, it's cheesy. Wow, he probably got those lines from a pickup book or something."

_I know you hate me for bullying Severus… that's right, I didn't say Snivellus, I'm more mature now._

"MATURE NOW? You've got to be kidding me." Lily thought, smiling.

_I… really love you Lily. I think it's because you're so smart, pretty, and… caring. When I first fell in love with you it was because of your looks. I know, I know… but I was just a kid then. But now… when I saw you defend Severus, it hurt to see you do that… because I wanted to be Severus. I was JEALOUS of him._

"JEALOUS?" Lily screeched.

"Is everything alright, Lily?" Lily's mother called.

"Yes mother." Lily said, blushing.

_You probably don't believe me right now… but… it's the truth… Please believe me._

"You read my mind." Lily thought.

_And… to tell you the truth, I really couldn't believe it when Sni- Severus called you "mudblood". I'm sorry if that stings, I know you don't like that topic… but… how could Severus do such a thing? I mean, he had YOU, and he just gave it up, in a snap._

_I know this is terrible but… I think that was exactly what I was wishing for, all along. I wanted YOU to call ME by a nickname, and not Severus… It hurt to hear you call him "Sev" and I wanted to be him… and that's probably why I bothered him so much._

"Wow… really?" Lily thought.

_I'm a terrible person… Please… just… Can you give me another chance? I know that you have already given me plenty… but this time… I think I can truly change._

"Hm… maybe…" Lily thought.

_I hope you're still reading this… if you are, Lily… thank you for at least reading this and giving me a second chance._

_And… one last thing? I hope you realize that I'm not the same 14 year old anymore… and that I really have matured. Please forgive me._

"Hm…." Lily thought.

_I love you. 3_

"Could… he… possibly truly mean that?" Lily asked herself.

_Sincerely,_

_Prongs_

_James Potter_

"Maybe… maybe… I should just… give him… one more chance… it's just one." Lily thought.

"Okay, let's do this!" Lily said, her decision made.

**A/N: Hope you liked, I really want to continue this… but… well… I'd collapse. My burden of fanfiction, homework, school, other personal life is already really, really heavy… so… yeah. Maybe later, I'll continue this… with letters? What do you guys think? Anyway, please follow, favourite and review!**


End file.
